Homare Midorikawa
Homare Midorikawa is a selectable character from Class Trip Crush. Background Homare has a hard home life, his father passed away when he was seven years old because of cancer and his mother soon after got admitted to the hospital because of heart problems, he lives alone with his younger sister, Yui. Because of this, Homare has decided to distance himself from everyone and focus on his studies so he could get into Tokyo University, get a scholarship for being the top student and become a doctor. His sister mentions that after their father passed away Homare has stopped smiling and never cried once after the funeral. Homare lived in Germany with his family when he was young. When his father was still alive he would have Homare sit on his lap and read him philosophy books by Nietzsche. At the time, he was too little to understand what it was about but he enjoyed it nonetheless, because of this he is a fan of Nietzsche and has read many books about him. His mother tells him that he looks and acts like his father more and more everyday. He inherited his late-father's sweet tooth, he enjoys eating or drinking something sweet mostly after studying. Since Homare lives alone with his sister, he knows how to housework and is very proficient in it too. Homare Midorikawa - Season 2 (Profile).png|Season 2: 3 Years Later Homare Midorikawa - Season 3 (Profile).png|Season 3 Appearance Homare has short dark straight hair with his bangs lightly swept to the side and sharp grey-brown eyes. The MC has mentioned that he is also surprisingly muscular and strong. Outfits *'School/Work outfit: '''His school outfit consists of a white button up shirt, red tie, a grey sweater with two white stripes on the top of it, a navy blue blazer jacket and grayish blue checkered pants. He wears his uniform properly. At his job at the drug store he wears a white button-up shirt with black and white plaid details near the buttons and chest pocket. *'Casual outfit: 'His season 1 casual outfit includes a dark green sweater vest with short sleeves over a green-and-white plaid longsleeved button-up shirt. In season 2 his casual outfit consists of a black buttoned-up cardigan sweater over a white scoop neck t-shirt and burgundy pants. *'Hospital Attire: '''While working at the hospital he wears a white button-up shirt and navy blue tie under a white lab coat and a stethoscope hung over his neck. He also wears glasses, which he does not wear casually. Personality Homare is a cold, cool, silent type at the beginning when you two meet, but after you start accompanying him most of the time during the trip he starts secretly liking you along the way to which he acts a little nicer towards you. He is confident and loves to tease you lots because he mentions on more than one occasion that he likes the reactions you give him. He is also very considerate, when you sit next to him on the bus in the beginning, he moves over and gives you the window seat so you wont get bored and get to look at the scenery along the way, he gives you the rest of his ice cream when you mentioned you wanted more by claiming that he was full already, etc. He also has a Tsundere streak, as mentioned above when he gave you the window seat, he claims that he moved over so you wont bother him from his reading if your sitting by the window, when he blushes he always denies it when you or anyone else points it out. He has a habit of knitting his brows together when he is dealing with an uncomfortable or unpleasant situation. Summary of Routes Main Story You start off shy about spending the class trip with a bunch of boys; when given the choice to pick who you sit next to on the bus, and you pick Homare. He's stern and irritable at first, as he does not want to be disturbed, but takes some joy in teasing you and calling you stupid (presumably as a joke). As you go to various stops on the trip, such as rest stops and a waterfall, you start to notice the nice side of Homare. One night you find a letter from his mother indicating what his home life is like, and Kanji--Homare's childhood friend--explains that his mother is in the hospital for a heart condition and he has to take care of his little sister on his own, as his father passed away long ago. You decide not to tell him you read the letter, as he is proud and doesn't seem like he would forgive you for it. After a surprisingly pleasant free period spent alone with him, however, you accidentally let it slip that you read the letter. Homare is, predictably, upset about it, and continues to give you the cold shoulder you had received from him at the beginning of the trip. Although he is clear about the fact that he does not want a relationship with anyone, he resumes his protectiveness over you and even behaves jealously when other boys openly (albeit awkwardly) flirt with you. He seems confident and eventually stops trying to correct people when they mistake the two of you for a couple repeatedly. Our Family Sequel Your life as a married couple is great. Your daily life is shown in one of the episodes at school, where your supporting the students for careers advice. As Homare is starting to be recognised for his successful surgeries he carries out. Homare, being a doctor and all is the first to notice that you are pregnant. He notices when you appetite significantly increases, although he at first considers it to be a superstition he take you to the hospital, which you find out that you are actually pregnant. The pair of you are happy to learn the news of your little addition to your family, living in your 'Stomach'. You both tell you parents first, then Homare's mother and sister, all of which congratulate you both. The next episode your group of friends that includes Chii and Kanji come round your house to congratulate you also. However, it is stated that you quite far along in the pregnancy that your tummy has ballooned in size. During your pregnancy you feel sharp pains, which are considered to be normal when you are pregnant, however, the you are warned not to over strained yourself with activity, but still do. You are then rushed to hospital making you end up to be sentenced boring bedrest until you delivery your baby. the only nice bit about being in hospital is that you are in the hospital where Homare works. He firstly visits you during his breaks at the hospital, but gradually visits you less and less. During this period you come to feel guilty because you feel that you are bothering Homare whilst you are bedridden. In addition, though are bedridden you make a friend called Yuki. You both when you are both eight months pregnant. The friend between you both is instant. By the time it gets to the ninth month Yuki goes into labour, and is rushed to the delivery room. You admit you've been having doubts about becoming a mother to Homare and he cheers you up by gifting you a health charm. Afterward, Yuki has a baby boy, and she and her husband leave the hospital shortly afterward. Homare then states it's your turn. A few days pass and your contractions start. You wait seven hours before you go to the delivery room, where Homare holds your hand in a surgeon clothing, as you struggle in labour. Shortly afterward you give birth to a baby girl. Afterwards everyone visits you to see your baby and congratulate you. You visit your parents when you leave the hospital. Once you leave the hospital Homare comes up with the name Himari and you both agree to it. Homare is protective to both you and Himari when Kanji wants to hold Himari or when you talk of Himari getting married in the future. Trivia * Homare is the only character that you have another child with (after the events of Our Family) Category:Class Trip Crush Category:Homare Midorikawa Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Born in December Category:Capricorn Sign Category:Doctor Category:Blood Type O